


You Didn't Disappoint

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Just word blarf on a page really, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Valaria was a woman on her own. Her life was rather dull until her path crossed with a certain Witcher. There one moment, gone the next. One year after that, she found a reason to reunite with him. And the rest, as they say, was history.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	You Didn't Disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing and re-writing this for a while now. Just figured that since it makes me happy I might as well post it. Hope everyone likes it, and isn't too rough on it. This is little more than a random stream of consciousness that was sort of fine-tuned.  
> Well, enjoy!

The crops were done for. Something had come through and scorched the fields. Families would starve this winter if others didn’t open their own pantries to help. I had already harvested my personal supply but knew I had more than I needed. I was on my way to Laura’s house. If anyone in the village needed my excess, it was her. Widowed last year, she had three mouths to feed.

The sun was high in the sky and in the distance, I could see two men on horseback coming. They both sported gray-white hair and both were armed. I could see the glint of the swords they carried. Witchers? Had they caught word of the fields? Maybe they would find what destroyed the crops, put an end to it.

Before I could consider anything else, I felt someone grip my arm and yank me to face him. The creepy words came as I let out a curse, “What’s that, girlie?” He lifted the cloth that was covering the canned vegetables I had in my basket.

Ripping the basket back towards my body, I shot back, “Nothing for you. Let go.”

He grinned wickedly and said, “Got some food there? Where ya taking it?”

From behind me I could hear horses gallop towards myself and the creepy man holding my arm. I could tell he was a traveler and was hungry. His body was lean, a bit too lean, letting me know he hadn’t eaten for a while.

In a flash one of the men was off his horse and standing between myself and the creepy man. White hair flew in the wind as he said in a gruff voice, “Leave the lady alone.”

The man sized up the Witcher and sneered, “Fine, not my type anyway.” And with that he walked off.

The Witcher turned and with concerned eyes asked, “You okay?” He gently took hold of my arm, inspecting where the man had gripped me.

“I’m fine, thank you.” I said, reaching into the basket and grabbing out a jar, “I know Witchers work for coin, but this is all I have on me.” I watched as the man seemed shocked and unsure what to say. I took his hand and placed the jar in it, “Should you need anything while in the village, my home is the one with all the flowers around it.” And with that, I waved goodbye and left.

~~

_Two Days Later_

Two days past and no sign of the Witcher that had helped me, or his friend. But word was all over town about them. They found out that the thing that destroyed the crops was a Noon Wraith. They went to find the item needed in order to send the poor woman off for good. I hoped they got the job done without injury to them.

A knock to my door sounded, startling me a bit. Deciding to stop preparing dinner to satiate my curiosity, knife still in hand, I answered the call. There, standing at my door, was the Witcher that had helped me. He was bloodied up and began to lean on the doorframe. He took note of the knife and smiled, “You gonna attack me too?”

Placing the knife in the pocket of my apron, my arms opened for him, “Let me help you inside. What happened?” He chuckled and relented to my demand. His arm went over my shoulders easily and my arms wrapped around his torso, mindful of the injuries he had. Five steps inside my tiny home and he was sitting at my table. As I began working on removing his armor, with his help, I took note he was looking around my home.

He continued to smile, “Not what I expected.” He hissed in air as I began cleaning the gash on his side.

“What did you expect then?” I asked.

He motioned around him and said, “It’s like a druid lives here.” He looked at the counter with the herbs with the mortar and pestle. Then to the drying flowers that were hanging on the wall. His eyes examined the rest of what he was able to see and then added, “But this is too close to the village for a druid.”

I nodded, “Hold that.” He took hold of the cloth I had pressed to his wound. “I need to make a salve for that.” I went to the counter, dinner forgotten, and began picking the herbs required. The work was simple and easy to get done. We stayed in silence, sans the tapping of the pestle. I could feel his eyes on me and I wasn’t sure if it was in admiration, indifference, or if he was looking at me as a predator does prey.

“What’s a druid doing so close to civilization?” He asked, suddenly.

My movement paused, not that I was hiding it from him, but I was still taken by surprise. Inhaling slowly and continuing working on the salve, I said, “One that was kicked out.” When I turned back to him, salve ready to be applied, he had a quizzical eyebrow raised. I motioned for him to move the cloth for me to work and said, “Maybe I’ll tell you sometime.”

“Do I need to save you again to get the story?” He asked, jokingly, as I applied the salve and began to bandage his other wounds.

“If that is what you want, then deal. Save me and I will tell you the story.” I said, continuing to work on patching the man back together.

“Druids help animals and the orphaned. Why are you helping me?” He asked, genuine confusion in his voice. His hands took hold of mine to stop me, forcing me to look at him. He was curious and wanted an answer. Though it made me giggle, how blind he was to the reason.

“I’m aware how Witchers are made. And you’re right, Druids help the orphaned.” I said simply. The look that flashed across his eyes for a moment was saddening. He was a boy for that moment. Back in the moment he realized he had been left alone in the world. Then, releasing my hands, he looked away.

After he was bandaged and mostly put back together, I began to work on dinner. He didn’t leave like I thought he would, having gotten what he had come for. He stayed at my table, watching my every move as if I would disappear the moment he looked away. So, adjusting slightly, I grabbed more vegetables from the counter and began chopping them.

“More vegetables?” He asked, finally breaking the silence.

“You haven’t left, and I will not refuse a guest food.” I replied, adding the newly chopped vegetables to the pot. The smell that was released once I lifted the lid was heavenly and I heard the man behind me hum in delight. One quick stir and then the lid was set back on the pot and then I asked, “Would you like a drink?”

He nodded, offering no other words as an answer.

~~

_Later That Night_

We ate in pleasant company and talked about the Noon Wraith he had defeated. I asked about his friend and he told me the man had gone back to their home, Kaer Morhen. I nodded, understanding that the Witcher haven wasn’t that far from the village.

After we finished eating and drank some spiced wine, I began packing up the leftover stew. Handing it to him, he tried to protest, but I wouldn’t let him, “No, you have to take it, or I’ll take it as an insult.”

He heaved a sigh and took it, “Fine.”

I smiled and grabbed what was left of the loaf of bread I had made and handed it to him, “Here, take this for the road. It isn’t a long journey, but a bit of a snack makes any trip more enjoyable.”

“You fattening me up?” He chided me, taking the bread. I rolled my eyes and we said a pleasant goodbye. My worrisome nature made me stand at my door until he was out of sight behind the horizon. And with that, I figured I would never see the man again.

~~

_One Year Later_

The village made it through the winter by working together. We all rationed and shared what we had with less fortunate families. The canned food I had prepared all summer long had come in handy for many of the families in the village. And now, on the other side of winter waning to spring, the village was readying the fields for new crops.

I had little in the way of herbs for salves. My stock having been used up over the winter due to stupid drunks getting themselves hurt or someone getting frostbite. So, with an inventory of what I had left, I posted a notice in town that I would be unable to help mend small wounds. If it was frostnip or a simple cut I would not tend it. If it was life threatening or contagious I would.

But as I finished posting my notice, I saw one that shocked me. The Baron that owned the village was asking for a “brave” soul to travel to Kaer Morhen to ask for a Witcher to help with the monster plaguing the outskirts. I thought on it and then, in a split second of stupid decision making, ripping the notice down and tucked it in my pocket before making my way back to my home to pack.

I hadn’t seen that man in a year. I assumed he had stayed at Kaer Morhen for the winter. And, just like my village, they were probably running low of fresh foods. And, I would wager that there weren’t many cooks at the haven. So, before I started out, I packed enough to make dumplings while I was there. With one last look at my home over my shoulder I set out towards the mountains that hid the infamous Kaer Morhen.

~~

_Three Days Later_

The horizon finally let loose the sight of Kaer Morhen. The sight was breath-taking and caused me to stop dead in my tracks. It was beautiful.

Before I knew it my feet had began to work again and took me closer and closer to my destination. Before I could announce myself, ask permission to enter, I was met with a ghost from my past. The Witcher I had patched up and fed. He looked confused but happy at the same time.

“Well, what brings a Druid out here?” He asked, walking towards me with a smile.

I pulled the notice out of my pocket and handed it over to him, “I found an excuse to see your Kaer Morhen. You spoke so fondly of it, I wanted to see it for myself.” I looked at the architecture as the man read the notice.

He nodded and motioned for me to enter with him he said, “Then who am I to deny you? Come in.” We took three steps and then he stopped, “First things first, what is your name?”

I blinked a couple times, realizing that not once had we exchanged names. I smiled while a slight blush crept on my cheeks, and said, “Valaria. And yours?”

He smiled, “Geralt.” He bowed and with my hand in his he placed a kiss to my knuckles, “Pleasure to meet you.”

I bowed in kind and said, “The pleasure is mine, sir.”

~~

I had been given a room, a bath was prepared for me, and even though I was sure I was the only woman there the water was scented with flower petals. They had picked amazing smelling flowers just for me so I could relax. I suppose my dumplings I made had impressed them.

I sank into the water, sighing as I did so, and closed my eyes. The hot water felt amazing on my skin. The flowers smelled amazing and I was sure that I was going to be a prune for how long I planned on staying in the bath. But my manners got the better of me. I couldn’t be a poor guest and hide away in the bath the entire night. So, begrudgingly, I finished washing and exited the warm water for the cold air of the spring evening.

There was a dressing table with a mirror in the room. On the table was a stack of folded up clothes. It would seem they had something readied for me to change into. But, they weren’t my clothes and I was confused as to who the owner of the pretty dress and shawl was.

The dress was a pretty purple and the shawl was a soft cream. The fabric was soft and warm, but light enough for the slightly warmer months ahead. The fabric was angelically soft as it slid over my head and settled in place. Smoothing it out, I smiled at my reflection. I looked nice. As I began to attempt to fasten the button on the back of the dress a knock on the door sounded.

“Come in!” I called, still trying to button the dress.

“I figured you would need help with that.” Geralt’s voice sounded. He stepped up and shooed my hands away as he buttoned the thing in a millisecond. He took my hair and smoothed it out over my back and then stepped back, “You look nice.”

I thanked him with a dip of my head and then asked, “Whose dress is this?”

He nodded and there was a smile behind his eyes as he answered, “A young woman used to live here.” He wasn’t going to give more than that until I raised both my eyebrows and placed my hands on my hips. He saw I wouldn’t relent and so explained, “My daughter.”

I nodded, accepting his words and then asked, “Well, what do you do in the evening here?”

He chuckled, as if bewildered by my lack of interrogation at mention of his daughter, and ushered me out of the room, “Well, normally I train a bit. But we are going to be looking into this monster. The information in the notice was quite detailed, for once. Gotta research what it might be.”

“So, you’re taking the contract?” I asked, happily.

I could feel Geralt place a hand on my lower back as he said, “Yes, I am. How else am I going to stay close enough to save you? I still want that story.” He guided me down the hall to where the others were already researching. The books and scrolls on the massive table were shocking. I hadn’t expected so many historic tomes.

“Well, look who we have here! Our lovely guest!” Came the words of Vesemir. I had come to learn that was the other Witcher I had seen with Geralt a year ago. He took an instant liking to me, having begun talking about the stew I made all that time ago.

I hugged him and took the seat he ushered me to. He was happily munching away at the dumplings I made as Geralt sat across from me and began reading. He, too, took a dumpling to eat. I began reading a tome as well and was awe struck at the amount of knowledge held in just the one I had chosen to read.

“Valaria, why were you the one sent to ask our help?” Came Vesemir’s question. He popped another dumpling in his mouth and waited my answer.

Geralt’s attention was on me again, waiting for me to answer as well. I could see he was curious about it. And so, I smiled and answered, “The notice had been posted on the board in town. No one was taking it and, to be honest, I wanted to see you again.” I looked at Geralt, meeting his intense gaze. And though I tried not to, I’m sure I blushed.

“Well, can’t say I’m upset at it. I’m happy to have you here, we’ll eat like kings with your cooking!” Vesemir laughed as he leaned back, popped another dumpling in his mouth, and leaned his head back in his hands. The other Witchers chuckled at him and went about their own business again.

I thanked him for the compliment and continued reading the book in front of me. When I finished the section on Wraiths, I looked for another book to read. The sun was beginning to sink and sure enough, the trip I had taken began to take its toll on me. My eyes were heavy with sleep and my body lethargic in movement. Before I knew it, I was resting my head on my arm on the table. Sleep took me not long after.

~~

_The Next Morning_

I rose early but confused. I was in the room that had been readied for me the night before but had no recollection of ever venturing back to it. Last I had remembered was sitting at a massive table reading about Wraiths. But, now I was in the bed in my room, shawl draped across the chair at the dressing table, and a candle still burning from the night before. Whomever carried me to my room last night had lit it, perhaps so I wouldn’t be confused if I woke in the middle of the night.

Quickly blowing out the candle, I sung my legs over the side of the bed. Stretching the sleep from my bones, the cracks and pops let me know I hadn’t moved a muscle in sleep, I stood and began to dress for the day. My clothes had been washed and readied, so I grabbed for the familiar cloth. It was nice being in my own clothes again. Green dress with an apron sewn in. It came down to mid-calf for work purposes – couldn’t mind a field well if your dress was to the ground – and my shoes were a simple tanned color. The dress I had borrowed was far more elegant than my usual wardrobe.

“I wonder what she’s like.” I thought aloud, safe in the knowledge no one heard me. I packed what few things I had brought with me and headed for the door. No sooner had I opened the door than I saw Geralt walking down the hallway towards my room. He smiled at the sight of me but frowned soon after when he spied the bag on my shoulder.

When he caught up to me, he asked, “Leaving already?”

I nodded, “Yes, I need to get back to the village. I’m the only healer there.”

He nodded, but said, “Vesemir will miss your cooking.” We both chuckled at that. “But with us still not entirely sure what the monster is…” He paused, not entirely confident in what he was trying to say. “I would feel better if you stayed here.”

I couldn’t help the swell of my heart at his request. Something about the man was alluring and though I knew nothing about him, I wanted to stay. But logic kicked in, “I’m afraid I am needed at the village more than I am needed here. You already have a healer, and Witchers heal remarkably fast to begin with.” We began walking side-by-side towards the entrance to Kaer Morhen, “I would love to stay, but I can’t ignore those that need my services.”

He nodded and added, “I understand.” As we stopped at the entrance, he surprised me by taking my hand in his and asking, “Can I stop by your home after I deal with the monster?” I blushed in response and he smiled, “Take that as a yes.” Then he bid me farewell.

~~

_Two Weeks Later_

The town was full of talk of how Geralt of Rivia had taken the contract to kill a werewolf that was lurking about the swamps. He had been seen with a fellow Witcher stocking up on supplies and rushing about the town to speak with subject matter experts. The sheer amount of preparation that was being given to the task was truly telling of just how professional the Witchers were.

I stayed out of their way, for the most part; not wanting to interfere. So, at the outskirts of the town, nearest the crop fields, I tended my flowers, herbs, and personal garden. I kept to myself, sans the random villager that had gashed their leg open chopping firewood. Or the housewife that got a nasty burn breaking up a fight between children too close to the cooking fire.

“Val!” Cried out the voice of one of the villagers. “Val! Come look ‘ere!”

I rushed from the comfort of my home to see what the villager was going on about. For him to have left the fields it must have been good. And good it was. There, riding his horse through the town, was Geralt of Rivia. His friend by his side. On Geralt’s horse was the head of the werewolf. It was truly a gruesome beast.

When Geralt saw me, our eyes lock and I swear I was a little girl with a crush. My face reddened and I had to lean against the fence post for support. My knees were weak and everything! He was everything a man should be; strong, determined, and honor-bound. He promised to rid us of the werewolf and rid us of the poor creature he did. Finally, his intense gaze was too much and I averted my eyes to the ground. Though, I knew he still looked at me.

“Val, would ja look at that! He’s done it, the bastard!”

“Yes, it would appear the Baron was right to ask him for help.” I agreed.

A pat on my back let me know that my fellow villager wasn’t going to let me off the hook, “Aye, but t’was you that got the word to them. We’ve you to thank fer that.” He placed a kiss to my cheek and then started back for the crop fields. By the time I was able to look from the ground, Geralt was gone.

Realizing that the Witcher intended to pay me a visit, I made the short walk back to my home. Instantly I was gripped by the overwhelming need to clean and prepare my home. It was by no means messy, but it wasn’t exactly… inviting. Rolling my sleeve up I got to work on making whatever encounter I was to have with the Witcher a memorable one.

~~

_Much Later That Evening_

I had cleaned my home, lit candles, put a soup on the fire, and washed and dried myself to boot. Everything smelled of Jasmine in my home, atop the other herbal smells that lingered. I was pleased with the outfit I chose, still unsure why I had dressed up. And my hair was in a loose braid that cascaded down over my right shoulder.

No sooner had I checked my reflection than a knock sounded at my door. A rush of butterflies flew in my stomach, working lower as I walked to answer the door. My body was warming as the sight of Geralt was revealed. He smirked, instantly taking in everything I had done to my home and myself. He moved his arms to the side and said, “Had I known you would look so beautiful, I’d have washed better.”

He was clean… ish. His clothing had dried blood at the stitching. His hair was cleaned, but hadn’t been brushed before being pulled back in the hair tie it was confined in. And I could see he needed a trim of his beard. He was far from unacceptable, but still managed to be underprepared at the same time.

I stifled a giggle with the back of my hand, “Nonsense. You had no idea I fancied getting ready. You dressed perfectly fine for the occasion.” I stepped aside and allowed him to enter my home. I took his armor and set it by the door, his eyes never leaving me for a second.

He sat at my table, much like he had all those months ago, and allowed me to serve him food and drink. We ate as he regaled me with how he defeated the werewolf. He seemed to spark to life when he realized I did not need him to dull down the specifics. In fact, I asked him to explain further at certain points, showing that the gruesome details did not bother me.

As our bowls sat empty and our cups ran dry, I stood and offered, “More drink?” He nodded, offering me his cup to fill. Gladly, I took it and began the task. I swayed a bit as I went about it, and asked, “Where are you off to now? Winter is over, and the work is all but dried up here.” When I turned from the counter, two full cups in hand, I was shocked that Geralt was right behind me.

His eyes looked down at me with an intent I was unsure of. He took the cups and set them far to the side and then, with a hand resting on the counter either side of me, he bent to be eye-level, “Valaria.” He didn’t say anything more, he just inched closer and closer. He was mere millimeters away from me now as he paused.

“Geralt,” I breathed out, feeling my blood rush to my core. He was so close, and I was frozen. He clearly intended on something more intimate than just a dinner and some drink. To be honest, I had hoped with everything in me that he would want more. Who wouldn’t want to bed such a man? But now that he was so close, I was frozen in place.

His nose gently touched mine as he said, “Yes?”

“I… I…”

He ever so slightly brushed his lips over mine. Not a kiss, but still they touched. Not once did his hands move from the counter. I could sense the smile on his face as I heard him reply, “Valaria, all you have to do is tell me no.” His eyes looked at my lips, and I could tell he wanted to pounce, as if he wanted to capture me. He used his nose to nudge my cheek, urging me to make a decision, as he said, "Tell me no, tell me to stop, and I will leave at once." He took a step closer, pressing his thigh between my legs. I knew he could feel the heat pooling there, and possible feel how aroused I was.

As if he had released a spell on me, I finally found the courage to react, “Don't stop.” And in that instant, our lips crashed together. His hands released the counter and found purchase on my body, easily picking me up. My legs wrapped around his torso as he turned to walk us to the bed, visible in my little one- bedroom cabin.

As he set me on the bed he pulled back and asked, “You planned this?” His hands were making short work of my dress, ridding my body of the fabric he found so offending. His triumphant smirk was quite visible once he managed to undo and chuck the dress across the cabin.

I shook my head, honestly, and said, “Planned, no. Hoped, yes.”

The shine in his eyes told me he was happy to hear that. He bent down and kissed the newly exposed skin, hands exploring just as much as his mouth. My own hands made short work of his shirt and soon started on his trousers. He leaned back to allow me proper access to the buckle of his pants. He stared at me with lust-filled eyes as he said, “Then let’s hope I don’t disappoint.”

Once he was free of his clothing, he gripped my body and easily picked me back up. My back was pressed against the wall and soon I felt his teeth sink into the crook of my neck. The moan that he elicited from me was lewd to say the least, but I couldn’t have cared less. He was making my skin burn with his touch and all I could do was beg for more. I felt a slight pressure at my core, and then heard the Witcher whisper in my ear, “I want the whole Village to hear what I’m doing to you.” He then slid inside me with a painstakingly slow thrust. “I want them to hear what a woman sounds like when her lust if finally satiated.”

A moan escaped my lips as he seated to the hilt and began to pull out just as slowly. My fingernails clawed at his back, attempting to communicate the need for him to pick up the pace.

He chuckled into my skin, pressed a kiss to my collarbone, and said, “Very well, can’t disappoint a lady now, can I?” He then picked up his pacing. At first it was a steady increase, but soon he jumped into overdrive. The wall he was bracing me on creaked with every thrust and I was sure the entire cabin would collapse upon us, yet I didn’t care. He had been right. The lust I had, that no one had satisfied, he was fulfilling. It was as if he knew every little thing I wanted, everything.

He gripped a handful of my braid and yanked my head to the side, exposing the left of my neck even more. The other hand cupped my ass to keep me where he wanted me. My legs were still around his torso, gripping on for dear life. And as he peppered my neck and shoulder with kisses I felt the coils in me tighten.

“That’s it, let it happen.” He said as he felt my muscles contract.

“Geralt!” I screamed out as he quickened his pace, adding more force to the movement as well. I was beginning to see stars.

“Scream my name, Valaria.” He commanded and as I obeyed, my world came crashing upon me, and I was vaguely aware of his slowing thrusts and the groan of pleasure that escaped him. The feeling of ecstasy flooded my senses and my body lost all usefulness as I became limp in his hold. Expertly he held me. Gingerly he set me on the bed. Protectively he wrapped his arms around me, as if shielding me from the world.

In the few moments of consciousness I had left, I smiled into his skin and said, “You didn’t disappoint.” And the very last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the Witcher chuckle.

~~


End file.
